My Life as a Secret Scout
by Randall Boggs
Summary: I had gone camping one weekend with my younger siblings and their friends; while we were sitting under the stars a meteor flew across the sky and crashed nearby. But when we found it, it was no meteor; it was a ship that belonged to the Dinosaucers. Possible romance or friendship in the future.
1. Beginning

"Oh come on!" David exclaimed.

That's how it all began.

It was the start of summer vacation, my younger siblings Ryan and Sarah and their friends Paul and David were currently trying to convince me to go camping with them since they agreed with the folks to find someone who was technically an adult or else they wouldn't be allowed go at all.

I was reluctant at first, but after much begging, I thought over what I needed to do. The only thing left, now that year 1 of college is over, was only my summer zoology essay on Carcharodon carcharius behavior for extra credits and go to the natural history museum in a couple of weeks to start my job as assistant curator.

And since neither thing needed to be done right away I finally gave in to them. Besides, after all the exams I studied my but off for, I deserved to take a little vacation to refresh myself. The next day, after packing some clothes, a cd player, some cds, and my camping gear I was all set to leave and catch the bus with the others. We kind of had to take a bus since I was still saving up to get a car of my own rather than borrowing one of my parents' vehicles.

We were headed to a local state park on the outskirts of the city. Two of its main features were a great dormant volcanic mountain where we were setting up camp and, a few miles away were the tar pits. Next to the tar pits was an abandoned carnival that had been there since the fifties. I can remember going there with my parents before Ryan and Sarah were born. Around that time the attractions' owner couldn't keep it open due to bankruptcy. The area was finally bought out by the state park board for the tar pits. And to this day the old buildings are still standing there, untouched.

As I was reminiscing those good times I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts by someone calling my name.

"Alyssa", that someone, being Sarah, who was nudging my side. "We're here."

"Awe, look what you did Sarah!" Paul laughed.

"Yeah Sarah." said David. "Look what you did. You interrupted her daydreaming."

Chuckling myself I got up and picked up my bag. As I passed David I 'lightly' hit him on the back of the head.

"It's rude to make fun of peoples' pastimes David, after all I don't say anything about those magazines you keep in your room that you like so much."

"Oooh busted!" Paul laughed. Sarah was giggling at the blush that had appeared on his face while Ryan just shook his head chuckling at our usual antics.

"Come on guys. Let's go." Said Ryan. So we gathered our bags and got off the bus, not knowing just what was in store for us.


	2. Camping

It has been a long day and I'm ready to hit the hay. After taking a three hour hike up the mountainside to reach the campsite we had rested for a bit before putting up the tents.

Due to Paul and David both having left the instructions at home, thinking that they didn't need them; it took the boys longer to set up their tent. And they took longer still, when they kept disagreeing on which parts slid where, not to mention that they were having a hard time finding the little slats to insert the sticks in.

While they were trying to figure out how to put the tent together; Ryan just stood to the side, looking on in amusement while seeming to be waiting for something.

Ryan spoke up, causing the guys to turn in disbelief, "I don't suppose you were looking for these now were you?"

"Now wait a minute!" exclaimed David, "Are you telling me that you remembered to bring the instructions and you didn't even bother to tell us!"

Ryan just stood there looking highly amused by now, before replying "I was wondering when you would notice". In the background Paul, Sarah and I were laughing at the sight of David's face which was starting to resemble a tomato from a mixture of exertion and annoyance. Then he suddenly smirked and yelled, "Get him!" before tackling Ryan with Paul joining in shortly afterward.

Sarah and I hung back laughing and shaking our heads at the sight of the overly rambunctious boys.

I turned to Sarah, jabbing my thumb at them before replying, "Boys, go fig." "What do you say that we finish setting up our little home away from home before the guys notice?"

"That is one topic that I can agree with you on and yes, lets'." Sarah said to me.

So by the time the boys were done horsing around, Sarah and I had not only finished pitching the tent but also unrolled our sleeping bags and changed into our swimsuits. Sarah wore an orange and red striped one-piece suit while I wore a black and yellow, sporty two- piece with shorts for the bottom. For someone as old as I am, I had a preference for loose t-shirts and jeans with my favorite running shoes; rather than the clothes that were currently in style, in other words being more boyish and modest. I may not have garnered much attention from males in general, except for one or two nuisances; but as long as I didn't get any unwanted attention, I was perfectly happy with my look just the way it is.

(Time Skip)

A few hours later we had gotten dried off, dressed, and got a fire started so that we could roast some marshmallows later. We were sitting around the fire chatting away about many different subjects that just happened to cross our minds at the time. As we were talking Paul got up and went over to his tent and started rooting around in his backpack before withdrawing a flashlight. He came back and noisily plopped down where he had been sitting before with a huge grin on his face.

"Well, I think it's time for the main event of our vacation." Paul announced.

"Oh really? And what's that, singing Koombuya?" David said teasingly.

"No way!" Paul exclaimed.

I started snickering when he dropped his voice low and attempted to mimic the Crypt Keepers' voice while falling short on the effect.

Paul continued with his introduction after lifting the flashlight to light up beneath his chin. Then taking a deep breath and paused for a dramatic effect.

"This story that I'm about to tell you boys and girls, is about the invasion of The Brain-Sucking Aliens from Outer Space."

There was silence in the air before it was broken by David's laughter and the chuckles of the rest of us.

"What? You've got to be kidding me!" David cackled uproariously. "That has got to be the lamest story title I've ever heard of!"

"Oh come on now, it can't be that bad." I snickered while Sarah elbowed him in the ribs in reprimand. " Geez, what is with you girls and violence?" David complained as he rubbed his ribs.

"They got it from mom according to pop." Ryan interjected in good humor.

Paul just sat there, mock glaring at David for his remark before straightening up to begin again. "So anyways, if there are no more interruptions from the audience, we shall begin."

But before he could tell the story, he heard a small rumbling sound that reverberated through the air and was soon felt beneath our feet.

"Hey, what's going on!" cried David as he sprang up, looking ready to punch someone.

"It could be an earthquake, or a military plane flying nearby!" Ryan reasoned while also searching for the source of the disturbance.

As the vibrations continued however, there was a glow creeping over the treetops.

"Uhh guys, I don't think it's either one of those." I said with unease creeping into my voice.

Before we could comprehend what was going on, an object that looked like a meteor flew over us, leaving a blazing trail of light behind it.

"Was that a meteor?" asked Sarah to the rest of us. "I don't know Sarah." Started Ryan. "But we're going to find out.

Then as one entity, we all scrambled to follow the path that the meteor took, not knowing that we were about to come across something once in a lifetime that no one else had ever set eyes on.


	3. Meeting the Dinosaucers

Twenty minutes later, five people were running toward where the meteor had gone with increasing excitement as they neared the top of the mountainside into a clearing. At the head of the group were Ryan and Alyssa, followed closely by Sarah and Paul to their right and David to the left side. As they ran through the forest to catch up with their quarry, the glow became brighter and sharper to the point that they began to realize that the glow ahead of them was starting to look electrical in origin. Over the sounds of heavy breathing and panting, they started to hear the sound of a giant engine in the direction of their destination. When they made it to the clearing, Ryan and Alyssa were almost swept off their feet by an unexpected gust of wind that continued to billow around them, setting their hair and clothing to flap in the air current.

David was the first to fully catch his breath. "Hey, who cut one?" He said in a mockingly disgusted voice. "**It was probably the jolly green giant**." I quipped just to be annoying. "**Oh ha, ha, but seriously, where did that come from**?" David questioned while looking around. "**What do you think Paul**?"

Paul, who was standing nearby, wasn't paying any attention to us; rather he stood gawking with his jaw hanging open in shock toward the sky. In a strained voice he managed to say, "Look up."

I almost couldn't believe my eyes, hanging in the sky was a sight that we would never forget, hovering above us and coming down to land was a massive spaceship; it was hard not to miss with all the flashing beams of light radiating from it.

In the time it took for it to land we were all rooted to where we were standing as we watched in amazement, though probably with some very different thoughts running through our minds. As the ship landed Ryan was the first to snap back to reality before approaching the craft. At that moment, my first response was to go into big sister mode and drag him away from the craft; but something inside of me overruled that instinct, assuring me that there was no danger to my brother, or any of us for that matter. So I just sighed and shook my head before following after him, while ignoring the protests of the others behind me.

As the engines began to shut down there was a loud clanging sound, like something had just unlocked. As the others caught up to us the side that was facing us (the right side) started to open up, revealing an illuminated doorway that cast dark shadows into our surroundings.

We gasped as we saw these huge silhouettes that were bigger than us. There were seven of them, I think, and with every step they took down the ramp we began to feel small tremors under our feet. As we got a good look at them my brain started to stutter in shock, and no amount of disbelief at what was standing only a few yards ahead of us.

'No way, it can't be possible!' I managed to think coherently after being stunned by what we saw. '_Those are…are_.' "**Dinosaurs**" I breathed out, saying what we were all thinking.

"**Are you kidding me**!" exclaimed David. I managed to unfreeze myself to turn around enough to look at him; he was standing there with his arms crossed and a look of forced disbelief on his face. "**There's no way that these guys are dinosaurs, they're extinct**!" After he said this, one of the dinosaurs (a yellowish-orange colored one that looked younger than the others) spoke up. "**Excuse me. But I don't think that dinosaurs are...uh…extinct**." He suddenly turned to another dinosaur, who was wearing a blue helmet on his head and reddish-brown scales, before his eyes started watering up and cried, "**Oh Allo! Is it true, that we're extinct! I don't want to be dead**!" Then he started to bawl his eyes out.

I felt bad for him, the sad sight of this giant dinosaur crying thinking that he was dead made me want to go and comfort him; but it looked like that the one he turned to was calming him down. "**Calm down Bonehead, they only mean that the old ones' who lived here millions of years ago are no longer living here**."

"**Oh, okay**." Bonehead said in his nasally, whiny, almost child-like voice; perking up as he did so like all had been forgiven.

The rest of the group just looked down on us with a mixture of curiosity and awe. A dimetrodon approached us with some sort of scanner in his hands; his movements were tinged with excitement mixed with the professionalism of a scientist.

As he started scanning us he began talking to himself as he exclaimed, "**Fascinating. These mammals are not only highly evolved than the ones back on Reptilon, but my scans also show that they seem to have about the same level of intelligence that we do. They are quite young as well, well except for the tallest one who is at full maturity. This one is a female along with one of the younger ones, the rest of them are male**."

As he went on about how fascinating we were, we were still stunned from the sheer presence of talking dinosaurs from outer space. When the dimetrodon brought his scanner a little too close to my chest area I snapped out of my shock and addressed him; there was discomfort in my voice as I took a step back from the invasion of my personal space, "**Excuse me, but could please remove that scanner of yours away from my comfort zone, and who are you**?" There were a couple of snickers coming from the dinosaurs group at my remark.

He looked taken aback, as if he realized what his actions were doing to me. "**Oh, I beg your pardon; but I'm the onboard scientist of this team and seeing higher-processing mammals is quite a surprise when compared to mammals back on our home planet**. **As for who we are, you would have to ask our commander Allo."**

The one that the one called Bonehead called Allo stepped up to us and kneeled down closer to our level and greeted us. "**Greetings citizens of Earth, I'm Allo, the leader of the Dinosaucers and this is my team." **As he said this he stood up and swept his arm towards where the rest of the Dinosaucers were standing, watching the entire exchange with interest; but up till now kept to themselves until they were finally acknowledged. They introduced themselves as follows:

The first on to introduce themselves was an Ichthyosaurus named Ichy, he was blue and white in color, had pincer-like flippers, and a dolphin-shaped tail, he seemed a bit young and on the cocky side, but was nice to us. He and David got along well, since they both have the same mischievousness in their personalities.

The second one, an Apatosaurus that enthusiastically introduced himself as Brontothunder, was really friendly and careful around us, plus when he met Sarah they seemed to hit it off well and started talking about what each other liked. He also mentioned that he had a girlfriend that he worked with at a store called Rep-Tiles Inc.

Next was a young Stegosaurus called Stego, when he introduced himself to me, he seemed kind of shy if his stuttering was anything to go by; although when he greeted me, his stuttering seemed to increase and there seemed to be a hint of a blush, but I think that was from the blinking lights from the ship.

After him we met Teryx, the only female of the group. She was a beautiful Archaeopteryx. Sarah and I ended up having a great conversation with each other about things that confused the males present, which was pretty funny when we were having a girl talk. When I mentioned that I used to dance competitively she enthusiastically asked me about my performances and in turn, talked about her own experiences as a TV actress before becoming a fighter.

Tricero was interesting to meet; he's a Triceratops who used to be a detective back home. Apparently his skills were what got him recruited to the team for their mission in the first place.

Dimetro, whom I've already met up close, still seemed embarrassed about invading my personal space; and introduced himself once again as the resident scientist. Curiously, he had a Scottish accent unlike the others when he talked with Ryan about what he was currently working on at the moment.

Shyly coming forward, with some coaxing from the others, was a Pachycephelasaurus named Bonehead. He wasn't the brightest of the group and was the most childish; but that was what made him the cutest of the Dinosaucers with his naiveté.

And finally, we met Allo the leader, he was an Allosaurus and was also the tallest of them all. He had the air and charisma of a leader; he was also very patient with all the questions that Paul had been throwing at him about their species.

When all the activity had died down, we finally got to the subject of why the Dinosaucers were on Earth. Allo explained that the reason they were on Earth was because their mission was to stop the Tyrannos from taking over the world and take our resources for their own.

Ryan finally spoke up and asked the question that we all had in our minds. "**So now that we know about you guys, what's going to happen now?**" Allo put his right hand up to his chin in thought before making a decision about what to do with us, now that we knew too much about their existence.

When Allo seemed to have made up his mind, there was a twinkle in his eyes as he gave us an offer that changed our lives forever. "**I have an offer for you; since we know nothing about Earths' cultures or anything about its geography, how would you like to be our guides and allies on Earth?**"

We looked at each other, as if we were waiting for someone to answer first before saying anything themselves; they turned toward me with silent pleading and excitement in their eyes, waiting for an answer. Sarah spoke up and said, "**Don't worry Alyssa, we're letting you decide what you think is best.**" And David, acting like he was all cool but secretly trying to control my mind, "**Yeah, we respect you and all, but could you please let us join them and kick some Tyranno butt!**"

So I thought about it, '_Well this is the coolest thing that could ever happen to us and I really want to do this; but then there is the threat from the Tyrannos if we do join the Dinosaucers. I don't want anything happening to my sibs, or even to Paul and David. If the Tyrannos find out about us, then we would be better off with Allo and the others. I think I know what I'm going to do._' Looking around at the faces that were begging me with their eyes; Bonehead, Stego, and Thunderhead included; awaited my decision.

With a smile I held out my hand to Allo and said, "**We're in.**" Allo was pleased and took my hand to shake and replied "**Then welcome to the Dinosaucers, Secret Scouts.**"

The clearing became filed with cheering from some of the Dinosaucers and the kids, happy that we now had an alliance that was starting to blossom to friendship between our two planets.

I myself felt happy about how all this turned out, what was supposed to be a weekend camping trip became the adventure that I had long fantasized about; and maybe begin to fill the loneliness that that I had always felt, finally a group that I could fit in to.

As we all celebrated we were blissfully unaware that there was a certain flying Tyranno spying on us; and I most certainly was oblivious to the pair of eyes that laid their gaze on me when I gave my answer of our alliance. Looks like that my world is about to get more exciting in the near future.

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay, but my college assignments and constant illness had slowed me down greatly. I've only been able to do a few sentences at a time when I had the chance. I'm not pleased with the grammar, but hopefully will be able to fix that in due time. I'm currently working on chapter 4, so please enjoy and comment. Thank You.**


	4. Spies

**Since I have forgotten to add a disclaimer to the other chapters, I do not own the Dinosaucers or any of its characters. I only own my oc and any other figures that make cameo appearances in the future. **

**Also, I want to say thank you to TheHarmonicVileplume for giving me the motivation to continue writing this story from the beginning. And now I give you chapter 4. **

**Also for the dialogue, the bold is speech and **_the italics are thoughts. __**And bold italics are sound effects for the characters that make sounds during speech.**_

**Yeah I'm looking at you Ankylo.**

**Now without further interruption, I give you chapter 4.**

Elsewhere on the other side of the state park under a pool of bubbling tar pits, lurked another group that had come to Earth. In the control room aboard the mother ship, was the noise of one of the crew complaining about getting out and about after being stuck on their ship for some time, and they were itching for a fight.

"**But bossasaur**!" *_**Snort, snort*.**_ Whined a red-colored Ankylosaur as he snorted like a pig. "**We already know that the Dinosaucers have already landed nearby, so why not just go after them**?" *_**Snort, snort*.**_

Next to him stood the leader, a red-colored Tyrannosaur by the name of Genghis Rex. He rolled his eyes in exasperation at his subordinates' stupidity and replied "**Because tail-for-brains, the Dinosaucers will be expecting us after our last failed attempt to blow them into the far-reaches of space. May I remind you that out current objective is to wait for Terrible Dactyls report before we create our next plan of attack. Now do you get it Ankylo." **

"**Oh please forgive me Genghis Rex; I should have known about your brilliant plan your Eminence." **_***Snort, snort* **_Ankylo bowed and made an unhidden attempt in kissing up to his leader when a fist came down on his head, forcing him to make a face-plant on the floor; before Ankylo could find purchase to get back up, a foot came down on his head; forcing him to continue kissing the floor. The culprit was a purple and yellow-colored Brachiosaurus, who had a sneer on his face as he looked down on his fellow Tyranno that he was grinding in to the floor. ** "Tail-for-brains, are you stupid or what?" **said Brachio, as Genghis Rex's voice bellowed at the two subordinates,** "Enough fooling around, you can beat on each other on your own time; AND WILL YOU STOP THAT INCESSANT LAUGHING QUACKPOT!"**

This was directed at a red-colored Hadrosaurus that was cackling madly in the background. **"But Chiefasaur, it's such a great bit entertainment that I myself couldn't possibly find elsewhere on this mud-ball of a planet" Wahaha! **

Rex just raised his right claw and rubbed his eyes to rid himself of his growing headache and groaned out **"I'm surrounded by morons". **Right after his comment there was a beeping sound that filled the room, signaling an incoming transmission. Rex went straight for the console to receive the transmission. Pushing a button he was staring at the image of his spy, Terrible Dactyl.

"**Well. What do you have to report?" **Rex said, awaiting the answer. **"It appears, Genghis Rex, that the Dinosaucers have made some allies from the primitive mammals that cover this planet." **Rex was momentarily surprised, before a scheming look crossed his facial features as he pondered, **"So, Allo's unit has been weakened enough to where they are enlisting the help of these lesser mammals. What else do you have to report?"**

"**One of the mammals, whom it would appear to be the authority of the group, was the one who made an alliance with those Dinosaucers. They called this mammal 'Alyssa', a young female of the human species." **replied Terrible Dactyl**. **

Rex appeared to think about this before asking **"Did you get an image of this mammal?" **Terrible Dactyl just gave a sly look before answering **"Why yes I did Genghis Rex. I'm sending the images now." **

Another beep sounded on the console as the images came in. This time an orange-colored Styracosaurus, who was standing nearby, typed in a command to open up the image file. **"Is it up yet, Styraco?" **Said Rexas his commander's voice came from right behind him. **"Uh yes Bossasaur, the file is up." **The file was opened up and the images that Terrible sent popped up on a large screen for everyone to see.

On the open window showed an image a young woman shaking hands with Allo from the left side of the screen, and to the right side was another enlarged image of the girls face. She had very dark blonde hair that was brownish at the roots and more dark gold toward the ends. She also had a childlike-like face that made her look younger than she really was; but the feature that attracted their attention, were her eyes. They were blue-green, like the waters of Reptilon, with tiny specks of gold mixed in; her left eye, which was facing where the moon was, seemed to glow silver rather than its actual color.

"**So, this is the frail creature that spoke with Allo? I was expecting something that was a little less fragile-looking, why I could crush that puny mammal with just a pinch of my claws." **Rex said as he demonstrated the action of pinching two of his claws together while an arrogant smirk crossed his features once more before giving his next order **"Good work Terrible Dactyl, continue watching their activities and keep an eye on this mammal. Report back if anything else happens."**

"**Why yes Genghis Rex, I will watch her closely. Terrible out." **The transmission ended on that note as Genghis Rex turned toward his troops, **"Well get back to your stations and prepare for our little reunion." **They did as they were ordered, boasting about how they would take care of their adversaries along with their human pets. Rex just turned back to face the console once more and began to hatch a plan on how to devastate the Dinosaucers now that these newcomers were in the picture as he studied the images on the screen. As he stared at the image of the girl, an evil grin could be seen as he began to imagine the heinous things that he could do to get back at Allo by snuffing out the mammals that seemed to worm their way into the Dinosaucers embrace.

_Terrible Dactyls p.o.v_

After ending the transmission I flew back to where I was before to continue spying on the goings on in the clearing. Those pathetic Dinosaucers were interacting with those scruffy-looking mammals down below; the one that I'm supposed to keep an eye on was speaking to the ones called Stego and Ichy. Whatever was said had made her laugh loud enough for me to hear, that sound was not entirely unpleasant to the earholes. I shook my head to rid myself of such ludicrousness _'I need to catch up on my shut-eye when I get back.'_ It had been a long trip getting to this planet and because the crew was so small we had to work double shifts until the auto-pilot was fixed from our last encounter. I lifted up my goggles and rubbed my eyes, to ease the slight burning sensation from the lack of sleep. I then continued to watch the hodgepodge group before a couple of the humans, both male, began leading some of the Dinosaucers into the forest.

Well, that meant that I would have to continue watching the female after I find out why some of them are leaving, and being led by the two small mammals at that. Besides, I still need to watch the others as well.

With that, I followed them from a distance until they had arrived at what appeared to be a campsite. I watched as they finished gathering they're primitive equipment, '_These creatures are so laughably primitive, I find it almost an insult to be spying on them at all if Rex didn't deem these particular humans worthy of notice._'

By the time I followed them back to the clearing, they were all beginning to enter the ship, I had briefly overheard that the Dinosaucers had invited the humans to stay overnight. _'How cute the Dinosaucers want to keep their little pets close. Although this means that I'll have to wait for the girl to come back out.' _I looked out toward the group, my eyes finding my quarry as she seemed to be checking the packs that were brought here. She seemed satisfied with what she found because she got up to start placing one over her shoulders; though the pack was taken from her grasp as that oaf, Stego, insisted on carrying it for her.

I scoffed at the sight of one of those Dinosaucers lowering themselves even more than I thought possible. As they finished their business before heading in for the night, I made myself comfortable in the canopy I was hidden in for the some shut-eye..

Everything became quiet after the group had made their way inside the ship, closed the sliding doors, and retracted the ramp as the outer lights dimmed till the surrounding area was shrouded in darkness once more.

Yawning, Terrible Dactyl leaned up against the trunk and began to doze. Before he let his exhaustion overcome him, his last thoughts were _'Sweet dreams little human, rest while you can; for we are going to introduce you to a whole new experience you'll never forget.' _With a sly, and somewhat malicious smirk his eyes fully closed to the soft nocturnal sounds in the forest.

**I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get this up. I've been overwhelmed with college as well as having to go to ER. when I became very sick in class. Also this chapter is being split up into two chapters instead of one. I do not own the Dinosaucers, only my OCs.**


End file.
